Yours Till the End
by musicsdream
Summary: Lizzie is now a senior in high school. After a horrible secret is revealed Lizzie runs back to her old friends but will Miranda and Gordo stand by her?
1. Prologue

Title: Yours Till the End  
  
Rating: PG-13 for later content  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I only own original characters like Emmy Farrell, Chad Huston, and Michelle Everett who I created.  
  
Background Info: Lizzie now goes by Liz. She is no longer friends with Gordo and Miranda. Lizzie now has new friends and new interests. This takes place her senior year in high school.  
  
Summary: Lizzie is now a senior in high school. After a horrible secret is revealed Lizzie goes back to her old friends but will Gordo and Miranda be there for her?  
  
Author's Note: This chapter is the prologue. It is just some basic stuff. It tells why she, Miranda, and Gordo are not friends. It also introduces her new friends. Please feel free to review. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
"See you tomorrow Emmy" I said. Emily "Emmy" Farrell was one of my closest friends. She smiled at me.  
  
"Ciao Lizzie" she called blowing me an air kiss. I laughed. Emmy was such a dork. I opened my locker, which was a mess. Every year I just transferred things from my old locker in to my new locker. I had things in here from when I was in middle school. I looked for my strawberry flavored lip gloss. Out fluttered a picture. I picked it up. It was a picture of Miranda Sanchez and David "Gordo" Gordon and me. It had been taken between 8th and 9th grade.  
  
Miranda, Gordo, and I had gone our separate ways in high school. I saw them around. Gordo hung with the artsy, movie types, Miranda had become popular, and I hung with them semi popular people. I blame myself for our friendship crumbling. Miranda and I had started ignoring Gordo. Then Miranda became popular and I got jealous. We just didn't click anymore. I tucked the picture back in my locker.  
  
"Hey Liz" Michelle Everett called. Michelle was my best friend. We had met in homeroom. Miranda never liked Michelle much. Michelle was stylish and oh so cool.  
  
"Hey Chelle" I said. She leaned against the locker next to mine.  
  
"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages" she drawled. Michelle had gown up in Mississippi. She had this great southern accent I envied.  
  
"Well you're not seeing me tonight. Chad and I are going out," I said smiling. Chad Huston was my boyfriend. We'd been going out for 2 years now. I honestly loved him.  
  
"Speak of the devil" Michelle said. I looked up to see Chad sauntering towards us. He was so cute!  
  
"Hey sunshine" he said coming up. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. He put his arm about my waist.  
  
"Hi" I said snuggling up against him. Michelle rolled her eyes.  
  
"You guys are so sick" she said adjusting her peasant top. I laughed. Michelle looked up and grinned at me.  
  
"Well I have to go. I have to be at work by 4" she said. Michelle worked at a café in the mall.  
  
"I'll call you," I said. Michelle cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I have not doubt you will. I seriously think we have talked on the phone every day we've known each other" she said. Michelle was in a very light airy mood today. Normally she's a little more serious.  
  
"Bye" I said. She picked up her backpack.  
  
"See you Liz" I watched Michelle go down hall. Chad began to kiss my neck. His kisses trailed lower. I gently pushed him away.  
  
"Chad not here"  
  
" Come on Liz it would be exciting. You know the danger of getting caught," he said. His hands rested on my hips.  
  
"At my house there's even more danger and you're never thrilled to do anything there" I pointed out. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm always happy to do anything with you" he said.  
  
"I'm sure," Chad pouted as if it to say 'I'm being romantic and you're being sarcastic' He kissed me and then pulled me close. I felt safe in his embrace.  
  
"Your so special" he whispered. Oh how sweet! I allowed him to go up my shirt a little bit. I was caught up in the moment. It felt so good. I let out a soft moan in to his ear. As I looked up Gordo walked by with a look of disgust on his face. I pulled away from Chad. The look on Gordo's face raced through my mind. 


	2. Partners

I doodled on a piece of paper. World History was so boring. A note came flying out of nowhere. I looked at Mr. Whitacre, my teacher and then quickly opened it.  
  
Hey Liz-  
  
I'm so bored! Mr. Whitacre is such a snooze fest. He is so boring. It's kind of sad since he's so young and cute. Well Michelle Whitacre doesn't sound right. Come on Liz! Write back and save me! You can even babble about Chad! Mike Griffith smells even worse then normal. Help!  
  
-Love Michelle  
  
I laughed. Mr. Whitacre was kind of cute in that like 10-years-older almost 30 way. He's only 27 or 28. Michelle thought he was way too boring though. Mike Griffith doesn't seem to grasp the concept of deodorant. He's nice though.  
  
Michelle-  
  
You are so weird! I don't know what to say. Only another 15 minutes if that's any consolation. By the way you are so mean sometimes. Forget Mike's smell. He's pretty nice! Chad and I had a wonderful time last nigh. He's so sweet. Uh oh. Whitacre's coming! Bye!  
  
-Liz  
  
I tossed the note back. "Now I have a partner project for you" Mr. Whitacre said. The class began to buzz with excitement. I looked at Michelle. I saw Miranda look at a cheerleader she hung out with.  
  
"Stop! This is an assigned partner project. You and your partner will get an aspect of world life, like food or clothes. You will compare different cultures with whatever you have like lets use clothes. You will also show how it improved or got worse from the past. You will have to write a report, present it and model that thing. So going with the clothes thing, you could bring in a sample of a piece of clothing from another culture. Part of your grade will be how well you work with your partner. You will have to evaluate your partner at the end of the project." Mr. Whitacre said. Loud groans filled the classroom. Nobody liked assigned partner projects. I turned around and rolled my eyes at Michelle. She opened her mouth and pretended to stick her finger down her throat.  
  
"This bites someone called out. I had to agree. The project was stupid. Assigned partners were stupid. Maybe I'd be with Michelle. I twirled my blonde hair nervously.  
  
"Lets see" Mr. Whitacre said picking up a piece of paper "Ah. Courtney and Kate-food, Claire and Michelle-language, Austin and Larry-food, Ethan and Danny-architecture, Amy H. and Megan-clothes, Miranda and Liz-free time activities" I stopped listening. Miranda and me? We'd barely talked since 9th grade. Did Mr. Whitacre realize how uncomfortable this would be? I looked at Michelle who shrugged her shoulders. I sneaked a peek at Miranda. She seemed to be in shock.  
  
"Can we switch partners?" Claire asked. Thankfully, since we got to high school Claire and Kate didn't tease me as much.  
  
"No. Partners are final" Mr. Whitacre said. I heard Claire whisper to Kate "God he doesn't have to be such an ass about it" Go Claire I thought.  
  
"You now have a few minutes to discuss your topic with your partner" he said. The words I dreaded. People began moving around. I stood up, my jean falling to my hips. I straightened out my black tank top. Slowly I walked towards Miranda.  
  
"Um hi Miranda" I said. Miranda looked at me. Suddenly I wanted Miranda to still be my best friend. The feeling went away quickly. That ache in my heart wasn't familiar. The longing.  
  
"Hi Lizzie. Oops. I mean Liz," she said. She was acting friendly enough.  
  
"So my house? Tomorrow afternoon?" I asked. Miranda nodded. She seemed kind of out of it.  
  
"Miranda are you okay?" I asked. Miranda's eyes met mine. She seemed touched for a moment. Maybe, she thought it was a sign I didn't hate her or something. I didn't hate her. I wasn't jealous of her anymore.  
  
"I'm fine Liz," she said as the bell rang. She took off in a rush. Weird. 


	3. A Gordo Encounter

Authors Note: I have two things, wait three things to say/ask. First should I put the whole disclaimer thing at the beginning of each chapter or is it distracting and unnecessary. Does anybody know how to upload stories so it come up in italics or bold? Lastly, would you like me to put little Toon Lizzie's in? Thanks! You can either e-mail me or leave answers in the review section.  
  
I wondered what was wrong with Miranda. Lately, she'd been on my brain. I need to get away from it. Far away. Of course! The mall. I'll call Michelle and we'll hang out. I picked up my blue phone.  
  
"Hello," a familiar voice said. Michelle's voice was so.normal. She says my voice is sort of low for a girl. It's changed a little bit but not drastically like a guy. Just a tiny bit lower.  
  
"Chelle, you want to go to the mall?" I asked. I could hear Michelle smiling. We knew each other that well.  
  
"Sure. I've been dying for a cookie!" Michelle exclaimed. Her voice sounded happy. I knew Michelle worried about Miranda and I becoming best friends gain. She knows how close Miranda and I used to be. Beneath her cool, calm exterior Michelle is really insecure.  
  
"I'll meet you there in a half hour" I said twirling my blonde hair.  
  
"Sure at Afterthoughts. Okay?" Michelle replied. I could here Avril Lavigne playing in the background.  
  
"Cool. I gotta roll"  
  
"Bye Liz" I hung up the phone. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing jeans and an old, yellow t-shirt. I couldn't wear this to the mall. I rummaged around in my closet and grabbed my L.E.I. jeans and my sleeveless American flag T. Cute yet comfortable.  
  
I grabbed the keys to my Honda Accord. It wasn't the most stylish car around but it did the job. I cruised around the familiar streets with Eminem's new song blaring. The mall wasn't crowded. I entered through Macy's, which was having a sale on Dickey's hoodies.  
  
I love the smell of the mall. There's this sweet cookie smell mixed with a hint of perfume. Depending on what store you're in the perfume or cookie may be stronger. I had spent so much time at this mall.  
  
I departed Macy's and headed into the mall. I saw Radio Shack ahead of me. Gordo was standing in front of it examining something.  
  
"Hi Gordo!" I said waving at him. Gordo ignored me. Just because we weren't friends anymore didn't give him the right to be rude. "You know Gordo just because we aren't exactly friends anymore doesn't give you the right to be rude!" I exclaimed. Gordo's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Frankly 'Liz' I'm disgusted with you" he said putting down the camera he was looking at. Gordo has this way of saying Liz as if it has quotation marks around it. He says it in this mean, condescending way.  
  
"You're disgusted with me? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in disbelief. Gordo thought he was so cool with his video camera permanently attached to his eye.  
  
"God who cares 'Liz'? We haven't talked in like 3 years. Suddenly you care what I think again?"  
  
"Well Gordo. I'm disgusted with you. Not even saying hi to me. What's your problem? I was just trying to be nice. But nooooo of course David Gordon couldn't even say hi. He's to high and mighty for that " I snapped. Gordo's dark eyes narrowed even further.  
  
"You want to know why I'm disgusted? The Lizzie not Liz I knew would never let her lame ass boyfriend feel her up in the hallway"  
  
"My lame ass boyfriend is a lot better then Parker 'I'm a snob' McKenzie" Gordo had gotten cuter in high school and suddenly Parker wanted him. She was a shallow, self-centered snob. I didn't understand how Gordo couldn't see that.  
  
"God 'Liz' who'd have thought sweet Lizzie McGuire would have become a slut" Slut? Was this really Gordo speaking?  
  
"Good to see geeks never grow up" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Let me tell you Liz McGuire. One day you'll come crawling back to me and I will laugh in your face" Wow. Gordo was mad. He mad me mad and sad. If Gordo thought this of me what about Miranda. Come on Liz they're your exfriends, ex being the key word.  
  
"You know what Gordo? Fuck you" I hissed walking away. Unfortunately I had tears in my eyes. Why was something as trivial as Gordo making me cry? Okay not so trivial. How many times did your ex best friend, a guy you've known your whole life call you a slut? I walked to Afterthoughts where Michelle was standing.  
  
"Babe! What's wrong?" she asked her voice drenched in sympathy.  
  
"Nothing. Just a Gordo encounter" I answered softly.  
Another Author's note: I realize Gordo and Lizzie would probably never be this mean to each other but keep in mind this is fan fiction. So please do not leave me reviews going "Gordo and Lizzie would never be this mean". It's fan fiction. Thanks! 


	4. Three's a Crowd

I saw Miranda's bouncy, black ponytail amongst the other cheerleaders. I suppose Miranda hadn't changed much. She hadn't become an evil bitch like Kate. She was just Miranda.  
  
"Hey Miranda!" I shouted. Everyone turned to stare at me. I could see them thinking 'What is that unpopular Liz McGuire doing calling to the oh so popular Miranda Sanchez' She stopped her cheeks slightly red. Since becoming popular Miranda got embarrassed easily. Like once, we were taking a test and Miranda dropped her purse. Only a few people noticed but Miranda turned red as a tomato!  
  
"Hey uh Liz" she said. She fiddled with her Italian charm bracelet. Something made my heart jump. She still had on the charm I had gotten her in 8th grade. In gold letters the charm had LM on it. I had an identical one with MS on it.  
  
"Hey Miranda" I held out my wrist to show her my bracelet, which still held the charm with her initials on it. Hey eyes widened as she showed me her wrist. We burst out laughing.  
  
"Why are you still wearing yours?" she asked  
  
"Come on Miranda. Just because we aren't very close anymore doesn't mean I forgot you. Your never forgotten in my mind" Miranda's eyes softened.  
  
"Liz I never" I cut her off  
  
"I know Miranda"  
  
"So uh what did you want?" she asked. The moment we had shared passed. We were back to cheerleader Miranda and average Liz.  
  
"Our project, I mean when do you want to get together and work on it? Your house or mine?" I watched Miranda's eyes for signs of anything.  
  
"How about tomorrow, after school your place okay?" she suggested. Miranda was tapping her finger on her books. She was getting impatient. I could tell.  
  
"Yeah Miranda that's fine"  
  
"Well gotta motor Liz. See ya" and with that Miranda was off.  
  
***  
  
Michelle and I walked in to Mr. Whitacre's class.  
  
"Hello Michelle, Liz" he greeted. Michelle flashed Mr. Whitacre a smile. It wasn't a totally innocent smile. It was sort of seductive smile. The kind you gave your boyfriend on Valentine's Day when you wanted him to know that you were ready but you want to appear innocent. Half and half. Was something going on between them? She started calling him Scott outside of class and that smile. I shuddered. That was not something I wanted to think about. As we walked away I grabbed Michelle's wrist.  
  
"Are you guys together?" I hissed. She blushed.  
  
"No.of course not!" She looked away at the wall. I let it go for now. We settled in to our chairs. I couldn't get it out of my mind. The thought of Michelle and Mr. Whitacre seemed wrong. No, it was wrong.  
  
"Hey Liz" Ethan Craft said as he walked to his seat. He winked at me just as I was sitting down. I hadn't been shocked when Ethan became Mr. Popular. Even as a freshmen he was the "it" boy of Hilldridge High. The bell rang loudly.  
  
"Well class today I" Mr. Whitacre was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"Uh Mr. Whitacre? I've been transferred in to your class" I looked up to see Gordo. He scanned the room as he handed Mr. Whitacre some papers. His gaze settled on me. It was a half glare, half.something. I couldn't put my finger on it.  
  
"Well everyone this is David Gordon. David why don't you"  
  
"It's Gordo"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gordo. I go by Gordo.  
  
"Oh. Why don't you sit next to Ms. Avalon" Kristina Avalon geekiest girl in school. Kristina spent all her time examining bugs and eating them. Her almost orange hair was dry and always messy. Her clothes looked as if they were from 80's. Of course they weren't even the cool clothes from the 80's. Her clothes weren't even stylish in the 80's and their certainly not now. The class began to laugh. It was kind of funny.  
  
I leaned over to see Kristina's face. It was bright and filled with hope. I knew she was hoping Gordo would be her friend. I immediately felt sorry for her. Not sorry because she was an outcast but sorry that Gordo was her last resort for a friend. The fight Gordo and I had left me feeling bitter. Gordo had a grimace on his face as he walked and sat next to Kristina.  
  
"Anyway I'd liked to talk about your projects but I guess I'd better put Gordo in a group first" Mr. Whitacre took a sheet of paper. He closed his eyes and ran his finger up and down the list. "Ahh. Mr. Gordon will join Ms. McGuire and Ms. Sanchez's group" The class suddenly fell deathly silent. Everyone knew what happened between Gordo, Miranda, and me. "Anyhow I will give you 20 minutes a day to work. Why don't you get with your partner now"  
  
Miranda I could deal with. She and I hadn't shared angry words at the mall. Miranda and I hadn't known each other since the diaper years. I would consider an F on this project if it meant I didn't have to work with Gordo. As I looked behind Miranda and I locked eyes. She threw me a sympathetic look. She understood.  
  
"Class you may get with your partners" I stood up and went to face Gordo. I'd have to deal with him sometime. 


End file.
